tvbyyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Tortan Top Chef 13
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Contestants *Amir Gashaar(10/18) *Brentley King(11-12/18) *Bryson Forwalker *Emily Brown *Esther Levy-Smith *Giovanni Palcione *Imoro Blidsger(11-12/18) *Ja'mal Hunt(18/18) *Joseph Windeneeto(14/18) *Lillian Gallitosa *Margirene Whitaker(17/18) *Patrick Reed(16/18) *Pennroda Kosh *Phillip Nioghausser *Stephanie Ross *Tyree Fort(15/18) *Witneigh Daniels(13/18) *Wxydiar Dexsan Section heading 'Episodes' Blast of flavor from the past Create an amuse bouche that represents you as a chef. Bottom 4- Amir, Emily, Ja'Mal, Imoro Top 4- Wxydiar, Bryson, Brentley, Esther Winner- Bryson(Potato skin fritter rolled in coconut) Elimination Create a dish that recreates a time period in Tortan History Winner- Amir(The Fire Age- Black Scallion soup and a jalapeno jelly stuffed quail topped with screaming sausage) Eliminated- Ja'Mal(Green Rule- Waldorf salad with olive oil poached green tomatoes) We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of food Qf- create a dish based on a namarin breakfast item and turn it into a dinner item Bottom 4- Joseph, Margirene, Lillian, Bryson Top 4- Amir, Stephanie, Esther, Giovanni Winner- Esther(Gray lobster pancakes with maple roasted potatoes) Eliminated- Margirene(Diamond laced waffles) Elimination challenge- In teams of 4, create a dish using "culinary magic" techniques Team A- Esther, Joseph, Giovanni, Amir Team B- Emily, Imoro, Patrick, Tyree Team C- Bryson, Brentley, Stephanie, Witney Team D- Wxydiar, Pennroda, Lillian, Phillip Winner- Lillian of Team Hallucination(Penne pasta with a garlic aioli, really a corn mous-gare with a mozzarella Serrano haisd) Eliminated- Patrick of Team Grow(Stout braised pork chops over a bed of cabbage) 'Grounded' Create a dish using ingredients from a vending machine Bottom 3- Amir, Witney, Tyree Top 3- Lillian, Giovanni, Esther Winner- Esther Elimination- Create a dish for a vegetarian, only root vegetables Winner- Giovanni(Tomato and Saffron soup with a jalapeno and raisin puree on toasted eggplant) Eliminated- Tyree(Dragons Nest) Sweet Tooth Quickfire Bottom 3- Brentley, Joseph, Esther Top 3- Emily, Lillian, Phillip Winner- Phillip(Grapefruit and honeycomb ice cream) Elimination-'' ''Winner- Lillian(White Chocolate Souffle with Sweet Potato Gnocchi in a cranberry broth) Eliminated- Joseph(Raspberry Vodka Ice Cream Bar with a lemon and chocolate ganache) Episode 5 Bottom 3-'' ''Witney, Giovanni, Pennroda Top 3-'' ''Phillip, Stephanie, Emily Winner-'' ''Emily Elimination Winner- Wxydiar(Rosemary balsamic on a rabbit loin) Eliminated- Witney(Dry Davis) 'Fusion! ' Bottom 4- Amir, Bryson, Imoro, Giovanni Top 4- Esther, Lillian, Emily, Stephanie Winners- Lillian(Brown Rice Pudding), Stephanie( Broccoli soup and a potato rouges) Teams- *Lillian and Stephanie(Italy and China) *Esther and Bryson(France and Spain) *Pennroda and Giovanni(Greece and Ireland) *Wxydiar and Amir(Germany and America) *Emily and Phillip(Thailand and India) *Brentley and Imoro(Jamaica and Tortafall) Winners- Emily and Phillip( 'Fireball' qf create a dish using five ingredients bottom 3- pennroda, esther, amir top 3- giovanni, bryson, wxydiar Winner- Giovanni(Marscapone sandwich) Elimination create a dish that would be appropriate for a picnic. Winner- Bryson( Grilled Pork Tenderloin with a dragonbreath barbecque sauce) Eliminated- Amir( Seared Salmon with mussells, and a corn salad) E10- qf- B3- Lillian, Stephanie, Esther T2- Phillip, Bryson Winner- Bryson E11 qf- B2- Bryson, Lillian T2- Wxydiar, Giovanni Winner- Giovanni E12 B2- Stephanie, Phillip T3- Bryson, Giovanni, Wxydiar Winner- E13 B2- Wxydiar, Bryson T2- Giovanni, Phillip